1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of baby bottle constructions in general, and more particularly to an ergonomically designed baby bottle that will not only reduce wrist fatigue, but also allow the parent to have a quick visual reference as to the amount of formula consumed by the infant.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,387; 5,263,599; 5,316,160; 5,531,338; and 5,807,156, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse baby bottle constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical baby bottle construction having an angled neck provided with a series of ergonomically designed grooves that will not only enhance a care giver's grasp of the bottle, but will also force the user's grasp to assume an ergonomically relaxed position while tending to the infant's needs.
Given the recent increase in multiple birth events attributable to both fertility drugs and in vitro techniques, a problem has arisen for those parents who are faced with feeding multiple newborns at regular intervals.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has suddenly existed a longstanding need for a new and improved ergonomically designed baby bottle construction that will substantially reduce the wrist fatigue that is experienced by those parents who spend hours a day coping with multiple infant feedings, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.